Springtrap and Jackie
by WolfByDaylight
Summary: "A small tear ran down the cheek of his body. For ten years he had sat in that room. Decaying. Reliving old memories." Springtrap is an animatronic whom many people depict as evil because he was Purple Guy. I want to give him a backstory. Rated T for violence.
1. Lonely

Springtrap sighed as he leaned back against the wall of the saferoom. Loneliness had been a huge factor in his life ever since it had happened.

It wasn't a thing that he liked to think about, but his mind sometimes wandered back to it. His freedom, the way he used to strut around. The way he was fired. How he wanted revenge with all his heart. Using the golden rabbit suit to lure five children into the saferoom and kill them to leave the company in ruin. Stuffing the bodies into the spare suits to destroy the evidence and then framing his former co-worker. He never dreamed that their spirits would come to hunt him down. To trap him in the old suit he had used to kill them. He remembered how desperately he had run to the suit; how he had quickly put it on to hide himself. How the spring locks tightened while he was within. The blood. The fear. The knowledge that he would not survive. He felt, for the first time since he was fired, lonely.

A small tear ran down the cheek of his body. For ten years he had sat in that room. Decaying. Reliving old memories. Feeling lonely. If he was to have another chance, just one more chance, he would turn himself in for the crime, or never go to the place at the time. Misery. That was another thing he drowned himself in. How he would never see his family again. How he probably would never see anyone again. And then back to loneliness. A cycle that continued itself throughout the time he was there.

Springtrap suddenly slumped over as a key turned in the lock and the door swung open. A man entered, dragging what looked like a new animatronic. "Get in there, you stupid thing!" the man shouted as he threw the animatronic down onto the floor. "Dumb bot," He muttered. "Why did I accept the job here? Jerky manager, low pay and malfunctioning robots! Bah! Can a job get any worse?" The man slammed the door shut and locked the door. When Springtrap was sure he was gone he leaned forward and checked the animatronic out.

Soft, velvety ears. Fluffy blue fur. A big black nose. A plush, lavender belly. And a pinky-purple ribbon tied in a bow at the base of a curled and very silky tail. This was a dog animatronic!

**_Author's note: _****Ok, This is my first fanfic so it might not be very good. The rough idea behind this is that everyone depicts Springtrap as a baddy just because he was The Purple Guy beforehand. I want to give Springtrap a bit more personality than that. Shine it through his point of view. Please give me tips and ideas because I have no idea where I will take this! Thanks for being awesome and reading my story! Bye!**


	2. Wanna be friends?

**_Author's note:_**** Hopefully I will run this thing to its finish. Keeping in mind that I haven't got any idea where I am taking this, so until I get suggestions I'm winging it.**

Springtrap looked the dog over again. Yes, this was definitely a new animatronic. Her fur was still soft and fluffy rather than the scruff of the older animatronics. Perhaps..? No, there was no hope.

He wiped the dust off an old mirror. Still decaying and rotting. Still the gross yellow-green of a booger. Still white eyes. There was no way a thing as beautiful as her would ever want to be friends with a thing as hideous as himself.

Suddenly, the dog began to stir. Springtrap dove for a place to hide. He couldn't let her see him. Not now. Not ever. She would be horrified at the sight of him, an ugly old rotting animatronic. He was nothing compared to her.

She sat up and looked around. Her big, golden-brown eyes took in the sights of the room. "Where am I?" She asked no-one in particular. She sounded so young, so innocent. Just like the children had… "Is anyone there?"

"No one important." Springtrap thought sadly.

"Who are you?" a quiet voice asked him.

Springtrap leapt back, shocked. The dog animatronic had somehow ended up beside him. And asked him a question!

"Springtrap." He whispered.

"I'm Jackie! Do you wanna be friends?" Her tail wagged as she said it.

Had she really asked that question? Did she really want to be his friend? He didn't know. He didn't care. He was too happy to care. "Sure!"

"You're it! Catch me if you can!" Jackie shouted as she ran to the other side of the room.

Springtrap looked at her energy, her spritelieness. This place would crush her like a bug. He had to protect her.

He felt a small tug at his suit. "Don't you want to play?" Jackie said, her tail hanging low.

Springtrap gave her an evil grin. "You better run, because I'm coming to get you!"

**_Author's note:_** **I won't be able to upload a chapter every day because I will be back at school tomorrow and I will be busy with homework. I hope you are enjoying this so far as much as I enjoy writing it. If you spotted any unintentional grammar mistakes please let me know so I can fix them. Anyway, see you in the next chapter!**


	3. I do not tollerate bullying!

**_Author's note:_**** Well if you read up to here, you must be 20% cooler than I thought (I know, I know, ****_that_**** was horrible) I'm glad you're enjoying it. If you are not enjoying it, then what are you doing? Go on, shoo! Anyway, I'm uploading twoday (I'm lazy, ok? It saved me from having to type "2 today".) to make up for the fact that I have school so will not be uploading for a little bit. See ya!**

Jackie and Springtrap played all day. Chase, Hide 'n seek, Naughts and crosses in the dust on the mirror. For the first time in forever, Springtrap laughed. Everything seemed perfect. Until closing time.

The other animatronics walked into the saferoom casually, having a good old laugh and chat. They turned to Jackie.

"Hey Jackie. Missed you on stage tonight." Freddy said. "But the audience certainly didn't!" The other animatronics cracked up into laughter. Only Foxy stayed quiet. He awkwardly rubbed his hook arm as if he didn't want to be there.

"But seriously," Bonnie continued. "You have a great future in the showbiz. To be specific, an errand girl or umbrella holder."

Jackie looked pleadingly in Springtrap's general direction. But Springtrap looked away.

"You know, some of the parents were asking about you. They wanted a footstool!" Chica shouted.

"That is enough!" Springtrap roared. The other animatronics cowered. Even Jackie ran to go hide in fear. "You are all spoilt and obnoxious animatronics who don't deserve the positions you have! You don't know how lucky you are! I will not tolerate bullying! Now get out!"

"Look who's talking. What are you gonna do, old man? Spit on us?" Freddy said. "How did it feel to enter our positions alive? Was it more painful than the pain you gave us? The pain we still experience every day? Come on guys, let's go." Foxy turned to look at Springtrap and, with a reluctant sigh, followed the performing animatronics out.

"Jackie?" Springtrap called to his friend. He soon found her, cowering behind a crate of spare parts. "Jackie, it's ok, they won't bother you anymore and they've gone back to the show stage."

"Did they mean it? Did they really mean it?"

"Of course not! They just want to make you feel bad about yourself!"

"Springtrap?"

"Yes?"

"How long will you be my friend?"

"As long as I live."

"I love you."

Springtrap's eyes widened. She… loved him? He could only think of one reply. And it was "I love you too."

_**Author's note:**_** I know some of you are gonna go hate on me because of the way I depicted the other animatronics. But it simply wouldn't work if I incorporated them any other way. Anyway, Spoiler alert but the other animatronics are just rolling with it because they're scared of Freddy. They're all gonna switch sides when Foxy does. Well, Bonnie and Chica will. Freddy kind of can't switch sides for the storyline (FINALY!) to work. That's right, this now has a storyline! YAY! Anyway, I can hear my last minute holiday homework calling. See ya when I see ya!**


	4. Stanley

**_Author's note:_****I just want to let you know that some of Springtrap's character was inspired by a song. I know that sounds kind of weird, but it's true. Check out "Springtrap Finale" by Groundbreaking. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

Springtrap smiled at Jackie, her little body pressed against the wall. She looked even smaller when she was like that, curled into a ball. **(I did not intend for that to rhyme. Sorry!) **Springtrap sat down and prepared to enter sleep mode when…

"Hey. Are they there?" a mysterious voice said.

Springtrap opened one eye sleepily. "Who?"

"Ya know, Freddy and that. Are they here?"

"No."

The speaker crawled out from hiding. It was a naked endoskeleton, with glittering silver eyes. "Phew, thanks dude."

"Why did you want to know if they were here anyway?"

"Let's just say, I've had enough of being chased around the restaurant. Do you know how stressful it is being chased by angry, face-eating animatronics? It puts a lot of strain on the old power core. I need a break. So I come back here, and what do you know? They come as well! I'll only last another week or so if they chase me again! Please just let me chill until I can manage it! I won't interfere or be annoying!"

Springtrap yawned. "You have to pay for a holiday, you know."

"Anything you want! Name your price! Name what you want, I'll get it for you!"

"Information. I want you to get me information about things outside the saferoom."

"PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

"I'll shout for them."

"You wouldn't dare." Springtrap took in a huge breath of air.

"You would dare. ALRIGHT you win!" shouted the endoskeleton, holding Springtrap's mouth shut.

"Wll oo go oot an gt infrmtion?"

"YES!"

"Gd. Nw lt i go." The endoskeleleton released Springtrap's mouth. "Alright endoskeleton, what's your name?"

"Stanley."

"Welcome to the saferoom, Stanley. I hope you enjoy your stay."


	5. Nightmares

**_Author's note:_**** IT'S BEEN TOO LONG! I AM SO SORRY GUYS! Ok, well I want to get on with the chapter so I'm just letting you lot know that I now have a Beta Reader! King Domino III has agreed to read over my chapters to sort out my grammar mistakes! He's awesome, check out his stuff, and he has a message for you, the readers.**

**Hi, readers.**

**I'm the new beta-reader for this awesome story. I should be just doing minor work; I've only noticed a few small errors**

**Happy reading!**

**-KD3**

* * *

This place… It seemed so familiar to Springtrap. The flickering lights. The suit in the corner. It was a golden rabbit, him? But how was this possible? He looked down at his hands. HANDS! THEY WERE NOT PAWS! He was human, and he was filled with joy - almost as much as he'd had when Jackie had asked him to be her friend. Suddenly, the lights stopped flickering and the world went dark. Then, the eyes appeared. Large eyes with different colors. What frightened Spingtrap the most, though, were the tears of blood running down their cheeks. They all looked familiar. Because they were the children he killed. He saw one's mouth move. "Springtrap?"

"No! Please! Leave me alone!"

"Springtrap!"

"Springtrap, wake up!" interjected another voice

Springtrap's eyes snapped open. Jackie was sitting beside him. Her eyes were wide and focused completely on him. "You were having a nightmare, and a bad one from the sounds of it. Do you wanna tell me about it?"

Springtrap thought for a couple of seconds. If he told her, she would want to know what caused the nightmare. Eventually, she would know the truth. She would hate him for what he had done. "I would prefer to not talk about it."

"Okay, it's your choice," Jackie sighed. "But I'll stay right here, in case you need me." She yawned and shut her eyes again. "Goodnight Springtrap. Goodnight Stanley."

Springtrap had introduced the two to each other the day before. Stanley had panicked upon seeing Jackie, but calmed down when Jackie had given him a friendly smile, and a hug.

Springtrap spent the final hour before morning thinking. Jackie had gotten close to Stanley on the first day they had met. And Stanley was being a lot friendlier to her than he had been to Springtrap. There was a feeling, deep inside him. And he did not like it. The last time he had felt it was when he was human. When he chose to wear the suit and his partner wore the Fredbear suit, or as it was referred to this day, Golden Freddy. The children loved Fredbear but for some reason loathed Peter the Golden Rabbit. Now he could place the name to the emotion.

It was utter jealousy.

* * *

**_Author's note:_**** Sorry this chapter was so short! I've been digging at my brain to try and get some decent chapter. The next one should hopefully be longer as I am bringing in two more OCs! Both aren't mine but are used with permission. You will find out who they are if you stick around for the next chapter. Anyway, my brain is hurting so I'm going to go take a cold shower. See ya!**


	6. Two Views

Author's note: Alright, two new OCs! The two are Vixey the Pirate Fox and Sif the … ok my friend Dragonwhisperer23 hasn't told me anything about her aside from her backstory and her name. Vixey belongs to iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3 and used with permission. If you want to use her don't ask me, ask him. She's an awesome character and he's an awesome dude so buckle up and enjoy!

UPDATE! Removed coding

"She's finally here! A replacement for Jackie!" Bonnie cheered.  
"I hear she's a female pirate fox. You'll finally have a bit more company, Foxy." Freddy

"Foxy and… um… the new animatronic sitting on a ship! K-I-S... um…something something N-G!" Chica attempted singing in a mocking way.

"Learn to spell, matey. Let's get our new 'tronic friend operational."

"Here you are, kids! I got some brand new drawings for you all to color in!" Sif said, smiling at the children. She loved her job more than anything. Drawing pictures for young children to take home and colour. Dinosaurs, animals, Egyptian mummies, she drew everything the museum had to offer! "Don't forget to show me them next time you visit!" she said to them.  
"We won't, Sif!" they replied eagerly.

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen," A voice over one of the loudspeakers that were spread over the building buzzed. "The museum will be closing in five minutes."

"Come on, everyone! Let's take you back to your parents!"

"Alright, Sif!"

It took all of the next day to assemble the new animatronic. But when the gang managed it, they each had a slice of pizza, before finally deciding to power her up. When they did, the new animatronic opened her electric blue eyes and scanned the pizzeria. The first thing she saw was the small group of animatronics. "Hello, mateys! My name is Vixey!" she said to them.

"Hello and welcome to Fazbear entertainment, Vixey! My name is Freddy. That's Bonnie and Chica. And that handsome fox over there is Foxy. You'll be working with him! We'll give you and him some time to get to know each other and then we'll show you around. Have fun!" Freddy said, aiming some praise at Foxy.

"Hello there, handsome." Vixey smiled.

"Um… er… Do ye want to board me ship and join me crew?"

Vixey gave him a mischievous smile. "If ye can keep up with me."

Foxy grinned back at her. "Ye be on!"

Sif sighed. She had known for some time that the children liked her drawings rather than her personality. But this night it was different. She felt angry. Her eyes flashed to blood-red hue. "If they like the exhibits, they'll have to go!" She trashed the exhibits for an hour, until one of the guards came and tazered her, shocking her into submission. The staff talked about Sif all night

"She's the only animatronic here. She probably felt lonely."

"Where can we send her with other animatronics?"  
"Freddy's is always looking for new bots. Why don't we send her there?"

"Ok, let's do it!"

And so, Sif's new home was decided. The museum generously donated the bot to Freddy's, and drove her there that night in a small, wooden crate. They dumped her by the door and left. "And good riddance!" they cried after her, speeding into dark.


	7. What is it?

Author's note: I cannot fix Font size, unfortunately. The Font size is actually not in my control. Sif belongs to Dragonwhisperer23. Vixey, who belongs to iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3, will not be making an appearance in this chapter. I am also sorry for chapter delay. Technical difficulties.

KD3's note: Chapter delay is also my fault. Schoolwork is killer and I'm also struggling to get a chapter released for My Name is Springtrap. Again, my fault.

* * *

"What's this?" Freddy muttered, peeking out the foggy windows out in the front of the pizzeria to see a crate dumped by the doors.

He looked up to see twin lights shining in his eyes. A squeal of tires and the car that had dumped the crate sped away.

The bear looked back at the other animatronics. "Guys, crate. Let's get it!"  
"MAILDAY!" Chica cheered. "I love mailday! But didn't we already have this week's mail?"  
"Chica, you have some lovely moving parts between your eyes. Use them sometime." Bonnie said, his voice a honey-coated guillotine. He had been relentlessly attacking the guard all night, who was now carefully watching over them. "What a hippo-crate..." he murmured.

"That's it. We've had mailday. So this has to be a new animatronic." Freddy said. "I hope there's enough space for it."  
"ANOTHER ONE?" Bonnie screeched. "I'm not putting together another one. I'm done. I'm so done." he said, backing away

"We should at least see if it's intact. It's rude not to look at presents." Chica pointed out.  
"If it's intact, we'll pop in a powercore and let it explore. If not, we'll pop it in the back room with... Springtrap." Freddy sighed, his head drooping.

Bonnie grabbed the crate up and stumbled back inside.

"UGH! What is this thing filled with? Bricks?" Bonnie growled. "It's so heavy!"  
"Why don't you let me take over, sweetie? You've been carrying it for so long!" Chica replied, holding her hands out for Bonnie to drop the crate into.  
"Don't be silly! If I can barely lift it off the ground there's no way you can lift it at all!" Bonnie snapped back.  
Chica grinned and grabbed it from him, lifting it above her head. She then ran to the main dining area laughing a soft little girl's laugh rather than the rude, raspy laugh she used to laugh at Jackie.  
"Huh!? But… HOW?" Bonnie shouted, shocked at Chica's strength.  
Freddy chuckled. "Well what do you know? Chica's stronger than big, bad Bon Bon!"  
"She is not!" Bonnie shot back, knowing he was fighting a losing battle.  
"Hey, boys! If you are done fighting over the last bit of pizza in the building, go fetch a powercore! She's not broken!" Chica called from the dining room. "Oh, and they can probably hear you from the top of… um… what's it called again? Mount Longnap or something?"

"Everest." Bonnie muttered, turning to see Freddy holding a spare powercore. The two ran to the dining area. On the top of one of the tables sat something that looked like a bird and a lizard had children. "What is it?"

Freddy ran a paw through its feathers. "I don't know what it is, but what does it matter? Let's power it up!" Bonnie opened the back of the animatronic. "Hmm, empty. I'll soon fix that!" Freddy shoved the new power core in.

And in a shower of deep blue sparks from her back, the animatronic's slitted golden eyes snapped open.


	8. Points of view shifting

**Author's note: I love being a writer! I can kill off a character when I feel like it and take my rage out on people who are mean to me. Say, um… (Thinking of random name) Bob was mean and left me in a crying heap. I could make a short story like, "Once upon a time, a bear escaped from the zoo and ate Bob. The end." It really it helps. Erm… moving on… Springtrap and Jackie is nearing its climax. But maybe there will be a sequel involving the nightmare animatronics… nope! That's too farfetched. Or is it? This chapter jumps between P.O.V (point of view) so it may be a little disorienting. On other notes, I'm sick :( so if I don't upload a chapter DON'T BUG ME!**  
**Stanley's P.O.V**  
It's dark in the vent. Bit cramped too. Somehow, I still manage to squeeze on through. Can you imagine how difficult it would be if I was in an animatronic suit? Thank goodness I'm an endoskeleton!

Hey... what's this guy doing here?  
His purple uniform is stained with brown, clotted blood. His hair... snow white and eyes a brilliant crimson hue, like fresh cherries. He's obviously a human, but not like one I've ever seen before. On his lap is an ancient looking dell laptop. On the desk is a small device covered in dials, buttons and little L.E.D lights. Something about him worries me. I don't know why, but I feel I should report him to Springtrap.

This is no place for an endoskeleton like me.

I know Jackie worries for me.

I worry for her.

I don't really know the kind of crazy the humans talk about. The kind that makes you want to shout your affections from the top of someplace very high.

Every time I see her, I get that feeling stirring in my core.

The man sees me and pulls a long black cylindrical thing from his belt.  
It turns out to be a flashlight that beams a bright light in my straight into my eyes. My thoughts dash as I crawl backwards through the vents. I don't want him to see my ache, but it's painful business, wiggling backwards through an air vent. He jiggles with the device on the table and another white-hot burning sensation shoots through me.

"PAIN!" I scream. The device! He's… hacking me! Hold on! Stanley, get a grip! HE CAN'T HACK ME! NO!

_Destroy. I will destroy them all._

**Sif's P.O.V**

As my blurry vision snaps to focus, I look around. This room! I'm home! Jack enters the room and looks at me. "Come on Sif! We're going for a ride!" he croons.

Then I realize. This is the past! Jack's death - I can stop it from even happening!  
"JACK!" I cry "JACK! DON'T GO! PLEASE! JACK! YOU AND YOUR FAMILY WILL DIE IF THEY GO!"  
Jack's mum enters. "Jack, we're going to be late! Leave Sif, we have Jackie. You'll still get your award." She bustles him out.  
Jack looks over his shoulder longingly at me. His mum shuts the door. I watch their car drive away. The room seems to melt away into an entirely different one, with yellowing walls and a checker-boarded floor. "JACK! NO! COME BACK!"

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

The first boot-up started normally. You know, the general sit still and look around. And then the thing started screaming. Freddy grabbed it by the shoulders and held it down. When it kept thrashing, he lifted it up. Its response?  
"LET GO YA OAF! I HAVE TO GET TO JACK!"  
"What did you call me?" Freddy asked it, slight anger in his voice.  
"YOU HEARD ME! AN OAF! Is that too large a word for your vocabulary?"  
Freddy's voice dropped dangerously quiet. "You are not in a position to insult. I can destroy you in an instant." he said, miming wringing a towel. "Now, what will you call me in the future rather than an oaf?"  
"A fool." It replied. ''And, for future reference, it's not clever to use one's entire vocabulary in a single sentence."  
Freddy dropped it and glowered. "Are you challenging me?"  
"Can't you comprehend it? Or is your brachiosaurus brain too tiny?"  
Chica gasped. "You certainly are cocky aren't you?" She asked.  
It smiled. "Well, I was meant to be a cockerel." It began a kind of dance.  
Chica gasped again. "THE CHICKEN WAR-DANCE! Stuff is about to go down!"  
Freddy and I snickered. I think it took it the wrong way because next thing we know, she had Freddy's hat. It grinned. "You're right. Stuff is about to go downhill for Fredderick!"


	9. Mangle

**AN: Well, ladies and gentlemen, school holidays are here and I presume you all know what that means! More chapters! This one is quickly written, and I wanted to incorporate the Mangle and Easter eggs for the sequel. Mangle is easily my favourite FNAF character and I decided to do this to get her in, especially as she is somewhat important in the sequel, being one of the only characters without a nightmare version. Anyway, this is told from Mangle's point of view. And to answer a shout in the reviews, YES! Sif is kind of a dinosaur. Well, she's closer to a bird as she is an archaeopteryx. But she is a prehistoric reptile so… close enough! I also wish to remind you that this is a backstory thing. Not all will be sunshine and rainbows in this. In fact, a tragedy is fast approaching, one which I don't want to write but decided on. I am honestly not looking forward to writing it so I am stalling. This chapter is stalling. That's why the Author's note is so long. Let's put an end to thaaat…**

* * *

Mangle's POV

I pine for the quiet night guard who used to watch us. It's not that he's left, oh no, he has changed. I tried to apologize for what I did. It wasn't my fault...

I thought he'd understand.

What happened on that day, the day I hurt him, was awful. Both for me... and most definitely for him.

A toddler was tampering with my jaw mechanisms. She pushed something down my throat and I did a sort of artificial gag. My beloved human friend shoved the girl aside and took the bite himself. And even though his blood stained my pearly fangs, I was the only toy to be left alone.

Unbroken.

Not…destroyed.

Burned.

Scrapped.

My thoughts dash as I see Chica forking through a vent, murmuring curses under her metallic and oily breath. She lets out a large, "AHA!" and pulls out a wiggling endoskeleton from a another vent that's attached to a party room and out into a party room. His eyes glint red – something unseen in any normal animatronic.

"Thought you could hide, did you? Well, it's time for you to go into an animatronic suit! You shouldn't break the rules!" she says to the endoskeleton.  
He lets out a choked garble and bites Chica's hand, causing her to involuntarily release it.

It grabs her arm and throws her over its shoulder, then proceeding to slam her into the ground and rub her into the rough tiles. Chica's beak is dislodged, open wide enough to see the teeth of her endoskeleton. She finally pulls herself free from the rouge endoskeleton's grasp, crying oily tears. She runs, crying for Bonnie by his familiar nickname, Bon Bon. Can you hardly blame me for cracking up? Apparently the endoskeleton did. Next thing I know, it's after me.  
The battle was fearsome. I would bite into it and it would claw parts off of me. Oil leaked from my nose and eye sockets in a near flood. My "parrot" had been torn off my back. Spasms shot through my body. But it was a victory for me. Because as I lay there, and looked the part of a dead animatronic, this endoskeleton did not follow the first rule of evil villainy. One must not gloat over thy enemy's death without making sure they are actually dead. It stood at my side and cried its victory. I coiled my legs, and before it realized what was happening, bucked it off. My kick was strong, and it flew across the room. I remember seeing its head hit the wall before I collapsed from exhaustion, and the world went dark.  
Flashback  
The teen puts on his mask and prays that the robot dangling from the ceiling will leave. It doesn't. As he pulls up his mask and fumbles with the monitor to wind the music box, it swings down to deliver the final blow.

He braces himself and waits. 2 minutes later, he opens his eyes warily. To his shock, this animatronic does not snap at him, but rather kisses him on the forehead and looks into his eyes. "We didn't properly introduce ourselves. Our name is Mangle. And yours is Jeremy." She says. "Human and animatronic is not a normal pair. But then again, neither of us are exactly normal."  
"H-H-How do you know my name?" Jeremy asks.  
"It's kind of on your name tag."  
"Oh." he responds bashfully, scratching his head.  
End of Flashback  
"Errgh" I groan as I lift myself to my metal paws. How long have I been out? A minute? An hour? A day? A month? even a year? For all I know, a decade could have passed. My servos aren't locked up that horribly, so it can't have been that long.  
The endoskeleton groans quietly and I remember what happened before I went unconscious. I have my claws on his throat before it's even properly awake. Its eyes blink open, now a silver shade. He yelps as I hiss, "Any funny business and I will sever your fuel line."  
He blinks at me and whispers in a confused way, "Mangle? It hurts. Please release my neck."  
My eye widens. "Stanley?" I whisper.  
"You bet. And do I have some news for you. Jeremy's back in town. And let's just say he isn't the happiest chap right-"  
"Jeremy?" My heart soars. "Jeremy!" I cry, leaping to the ceiling swinging across the halls.  
"Mangle! I wasn't done! MANGLE! COME BACK!" Stanley calls after me, attempting to lift to his feet. I don't care. He can tell me after I see Jeremy.  
"Jeremy?" I call from inside the vents. He shouts for me joyfully. "Jeremy!"  
He hugs me as I coil around him. Love is all I have on my mind. "Mangle…" he whispers. "Come here you lovable fox!" He snuggles me. Another spasm shoots through me. I don't care. My Jeremy is back! Another spasm and a large outbreak of pain make me realize and open my eyes. He laughs as he tampers with a device. My head thumps as it hits the ground. "Goodnight, sweetie." He says as the world goes dark for the second time today.

Why?

* * *

**Author's note: Ok, that chapter was massive. And its things like Stanley and Mangle fighting that make me rate it T. It in its own way is like that MLP Fanfic called Cupcakes. It starts off quite innocent, but gets violent. I'm just gonna rap it up there with a quick message: Get ready for some holiday awesomeness!**


	10. Violence

Bonnie's POV

Well, it's screwed. It called Freddy by his official name: something Freddy hates. Freddy might have shown it mercy. Certainly not now.

Chica suddenly bolts down the hall toward me, leaping into my arms like how Shaggy does with Scooby in a show called "Scooby Doo" ...according to the children. She whispers quietly to me, scared. "An Endoskeleton hurt me, Bon Bon. Please comfort me."

Third Person

Chica's head turns as the pair hear a loud squawk. The creature apparently tried to fly away to get higher ground, only to be tail-grabbed by Freddy. He slams it into the ground, rubbing its face into the cracked tile.

"Now tell me your name so I can insult you!" he screams, an oily froth at the corners of his mouth. He resembles a rabid dog, in more ways than just appearance.

"You have been fighting me and don't have enough manners to know your opponent's name before attacking? I knew yours." its voice grows steadily quieter with every word. "But you want to know my name, Freddy Fazbear?" Her voice is practically a whisper. "I could tell you, but then again I might not. I might play hard to get."

Freddy's cheeks glow pink with embarrassment, the froth and the savage look gone. "You… want to resolve this over a plate of my finest pepperoni pizza with anchovies?"

She nuzzles Freddy. "You are a worthy adversary, Freddy, but is there anything that you are good at aside from fighting and baking?" it wraps her tail around his leg and flutters her eyelashes. "Perhaps we talk in private in the back room over your proposed pizza?"

Freddy grins. "A private dinner?"

It smiles. "Indeed. But you still don't know my name. And you need to if we are to have a little date." She beckons for him to move his ear closer to her… Beak? Mouth? I'm not sure what to call that on a bird-lizard hybrid. "MY NAME IS SIF!" She screams into his ear, causing him to release her and cover them, stumbling backwards. "And for the record, I loathe anchovies."

Freddy lifts his head and opens his eyes, gone from blue to pure, misty black. He snarls and lets out a vicious roar. For a moment, he looks like a real bear. He charges at Sif, who leaps out of the way, wings flapping. She spirals up to near where the celling is, allowing the light to catch on her feathers and a spectrum of rainbow light to fill the room. Her shadow casts down on Freddy. Sif goes into a dive, pulling up so her claws scrape Freddy's back and draw oil out through the skin of his suit. He flips over and hits her with a large paw, sending her crashing to the ground. She pushes herself to her feet, oil running from her nose. Sif runs her metal tongue over her lips. Freddy gets onto his legs and grins. "Not so proud now are you, little dinosaur?"

"Well congratulations Freddy. I do believe that's the longest word that you have said. Ever. But I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I'm an archaeopteryx."

"Aren't they the same thing?" Freddy says. Sif snarls, but doesn't charge. "I feel sorry for your creator. It's no wonder he abandoned you. You are a disgrace to all animatronics. But then again, I don't. The person who created you must be a stupid, overweight 30 year old who lives in his parent's basement." Freddy says, taunting her.

That does it. Sif goes mental and charges at him, beak leveled and aimed like a lance. She sinks her fangs into the neck of his suit, the part at the front, and rips it out. She tears out his voice box with the cloth. Oil runs out of the wound in a horrible river. She runs her claws over his eyes and digs her claws into the cloth over the power core. She draws a claw across it, tempted to scratch the powercore and burn the place to the ground with oil and lightning. Instead, she goes behind and scratches the endoskeleton, coating her claws in oil. She puts her snout next to his ear and whispers, "You can insult me, scratch my suit, drain every drop of oil from my body. But you do not say anything less than positive about Jack. Why do you think he made Jackie? Why do you think she was nominated for a peace prize rather than me?"

Freddy's eyes flickered with recognition. "Jackie? That scrap of fur was nominated for a peace prize?" Bonnie said.

Sif's eyes glinted as she dropped Freddy to the ground. "She's here? Where can I find her?"

"Back room." Bonnie replied. "Oh, and look out for Springtrap. He can get a little defensive."

Sif ignored him and walked towards the back. "Jackie, I will avenge Jack. You were with him. You could have saved him. I will avenge my creator. I will hunt you down, little dog. And there is no place you can hide. No knight in shining armour who can save you."

"Because heroes don't exist anymore."

* * *

**Author's note: Hahahahaha! Cliff-hanger time and I am just going to take this opportunity to ask everyone how their holidays were. I really hope this new chap made what's left of the holidays even better for you. There was a lot of stuff that had to be changed to keep T rating. In all honesty, this barely managed to limbo under. I'm going to shut my beak now. Enjoy the last of rhe holidays!**


	11. Penultimate Peril

**_Author's note:_ Sorry this took so long! I've had Writers Block. Sif kind of disappears for this chapter. So that cliffhanger meant nothing! Hahahahaha, um, is that a flaming torch hanging above my head? And if I say a certain word it falls down? Okay, this could end badly. Anyway, on with the- Hot! OW OW OW OW OW! WATER WATER WATER!**  
_KD3's note: Heh. Good luck with that *Cackles manically*_

"Springtrap wondered where Jackie was. He had fought with her over whether or not she should go looking for Stanley earlier, and he had won the argument. But because she was stubborn, stubborn little Jackie, she had left the back room. A quick check had proved it. He sighed as he sat down, waiting for her to come back.

Flashback:  
"He's in trouble. He should have been back by now!"  
"We are not looking for that fool! If he did get himself in trouble, we can't always go bailing him out!"  
"Why not?"  
"We're not always going to be able to bail him out of problems! He gets himself in trouble, bad luck for him! I'm not risking your fur over some endoskeleton."  
"So it's all about me? What about Stanley? He's part of our family too!"  
"He's not as important as you."  
"When did you gain the authority to define who matters?"  
"Ten years ago."  
"You know what? Fine. I'm going to my crate!"  
End of Flashback  
Springtrap's ears twitched as he heard footsteps. Somehow, these footsteps seemed familiar. But he couldn't place a name to these footfalls. It was as if he had heard them in another life, some instinctive, dim memory of whose those should be.  
He thought hard. For one of the first times since he was moved.  
The memory was hidden in the blurry haze of thought from before he held a dead body. Before he became a torn-up monster.  
From before he became Springtrap.  
When he was Spring Bonnie.  
He strained his AI and his human brain hunting, searching for the name of this person.  
A loud CRASH broke his train of thought. He rolled his eyes as best as he could roll bright white pinpricks and walked over to the four animatronics who were trying to fix up Freddy. One of them had obviously been new, and there had been a fierce argument between Springtrap and Freddy (who used hand gestures to communicate with Bonnie, the translator) over whether Springtrap should let them into Parts and Service for repairs.  
The new animatronic (named Vixey, yet another fox with an annoying accent) had solved this argument by saying that she was sorry for what her fellows had done before she came and could he please let them fix up Freddy on this one occasion.

Now the klutz of a chicken was messing up his spare parts.

"Oi Chica! Can you pick those up please?" Spring called over to her from his place on the floor.

"Why should I?"

"It's your mess."

"But the host is meant to clean up after his guests! Not the other way 'round!"

"Allow me to remind you that you are not guests, you are animatronics that I feel slight pity towards."

"Just clean it up ye scurvy hen," Vixey interrupted. "Ye made the mess, ye clean it up. It be fair. I be needing to swab the poop deck if I spill another 'tronics oil on it." Bonnie chuckled. Foxy drew his sword.

"Somethin' be funny 'bout our accent, Bonnie?"

"Sorry, I'm not used to a piratical tone. Also I wasn't laughing at that. Poop deck," Bonnie laughed.

"May the sting-rays kiss yer mother, Bon. No one makes fun of a pirate," Vixey snarled.

Springtrap rolled his eyes, but stayed where he was.

"One final adjustment and… congratulations Freddy, you are the proud owner of a new voicebox," Chica said, cheerfully beginning to sew up where they'd cut his suit to access his throat.

"I feel funny. Guess it's just the feel of a new vocalizer. I haven't had one in forever," Freddy said. "And thank you Spring, for giving me a replacement part!"  
"No problem…" Springtrap muttered. He was trying not to hold a grudge against Freddy, but it was difficult when he was being called Spring, a nickname he detested.

"Well, Spring, I guess we better head out. Bonnie, Chica, to the Show Stage! Vixey, Foxy, to Pirate Co-"  
"No one is going anywhere," a voice interrupted.

The six animatronics turned to see a white haired man with cruel crimson eyes standing in the doorway with an broken, yet elegant, fox animatronic curled around his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. Her eyes also glinted a red hue and her bare endoskeleton shone a bright metallic silver.

"Mangle?" Foxy whispered quietly.

Springtrap didn't want to say it, but it was the only thing he could say.

The name of the one he had framed.

The name of the one who Mangle had bitten.

The second bite, yet another company tragedy, covered up. He had caused it second bite, and remembered it with a different kind of sadness. A guilty, haunting sadness. His heart knew he was not redeemable. He also knew he could never be forgiven, a fact that danced in his head as he whispered the name that had been haunting his subconscious mind since the day it happened.

The name of the life he'd ruined.

**_Author's note:_ Ha ha. Hilarious King. You purposefully remove all water from the Writing Den. So you know what? I'm blaming the housefire on you. You just had to do it, didn't you? Anyway, this chapter was written in two parts but I'm uploading them as one. Why? Because the night before this went up was a giant event to celebrate the 10th birthday of Serenity (the Firefly movie) so I'm too tired to upload them separately. Springtrap drops a swear bomb in this part and by swear bomb, I mean one word.**

_KD3's note: *Sigh* this could have been a K+ story, Wolf. But you HAD to swear. C'mon, give me a break._

"Hello, Fritz." Jeremy grinned. Mangle leapt off his shoulder swinging on the ceiling and slowly approached the pirates, licking her lips with a knife-like metal tongue. Vixey and Foxy both drew their swords and backed away from the savage toy animatronic, hoping the blunt metal rods would protect them on a robot actually retrofitted for a fight. Mangle reared up and her sharp claws glinted like swords themselves. She began to fence with them, sword on claw. Foxy spun around for a more powerful swipe and Mangle blurted static, eyes changing from red to yellow.

Jeremy turned on his heel to face the pirates. "She says you have a yellow card for turning of the back. I wouldn't recommend getting another one." He turned back to face the other animatronics.

"Hands up, boys. We don't want to have to test if an animatronic can get lead poisoning," Jeremy said, leveling the MP5 submachine gun at the animatronics.

"Son of a bitch…" Springtrap muttered as he lifted his arms above his head. Freddy didn't, for he had a weapon, too. He pointed his 9mm handgun at Jeremy.

Jeremy's gun was immediately turned on the bear, a big target. Getting shot at point-blank range would destroy Freddy's CPU immediately.

"Drop the firearm, Freddy Fazbear," Jeremy said. Freddy groaned and dropped it.  
"Well, this is not my best day ever," he sighed.  
Jeremy turned the gun back to Springtrap. "Hey, Fritz. Looking to start a fashion trend with that suit? Looking good! Rotting and everything. And you even ha-"

"Jeremy."

"I prefer not to be interrupted. After all, you're not exactly looking the best. I bet I'm looking at a hundred maggots, at the very least."

"I'm looking no worse off than you are."

"10 years. 10 years I sat in pain and rejection. You have no clue how it feels to get framed, not to mention lose part of your frontal lobe. Thankfully, I'm mostly still here... mostly," Jeremy said, tapping the scars on his forehead. "You know, I wanna shoot you dead, Fritz. Although, from rumors you've taken a new name, Springtrap. I like it. I guess it holds true to your nature."

"Oh," Freddy interupted, pointing to Springtrap. "You're after him. Hey!" He perked up. "Do we get something if we help out?"

Jeremy ignored him. "Get on the ground, Spring. Head to the floor. Get those hands where I can see 'em."

"Jerry, you're making a mistake."

"I'd say you'd better get on the ground oldie, the man seems a little jumpy." Freddy grinned at Springtrap.

"I think we could all do with calming down a little." Bonnie said, slowly edging towards the security guard.

"This isn't your business, bunny."

"Well, I got no issue with you shooting Springtrap here and now, but maybe we should… you know, move him somewhere else so the blood doesn't go all over the spare parts." Freddy's paw was slowly closing on the pistol on the table next to 's gun spun to point at Freddy.

"Get the hell away from that weapon, Freddy! Do you think I'm a complete backbirth? Do you think I would actually believe you, that whole "Let's do it in another room" business! You've gotten it set up so that archaeopteryx will tear out my heart and leave me bleeding. I'm not as stupid as you think. As far as I'm concerned, everyone in this room can die with the exceptions of me and my Mangle."

"Well now, that has an effect on the big picture."

"Please, you're coming close to actual stupidity."

"I got my own animatronic on the way, so talk all you want. You've got 20 minutes at the most."

"Might have less than that." Freddy said calmly.

"Yeah, threaten me."

Bonnie continued moving. "For God's sake-"

"You think I wouldn't shoot one of the mascots?!" Jeremy said, pulling another gun from his waist, a Five SeveN.

"Here, just take him!" Freddy shouted while grabbing Springtrap and his pistol, shoving Springtrap over to Jeremy.

"Get your paws off of me!"

"STAND THE HELL DOWN!"

"Everybody just stop it! STOP IT!" Bonnie yelled.

"Why's everyone-"

At the sound of a new voice Jeremy turned and fired his a quick burst of bullets towards the animatronic. The moment everybody heard that bang, they all knew how the story of the animatronic in front of the blast would end would end.

The young dog animatronic with blue fur who had brought love back to Springtrap.

Jackie.


	12. The Final Chapter

"SPRINGTRAP! There's a-" Stanley charged into the room, only to stop mid-sentence as he saw Jackie. "Oh god…"

* * *

Springtrap charged Jeremy from behind, after Bonnie quickly punched the human in the throat, only to have Bonnie standing between the golden rabbit and the human.

"Out of the way, bunny." Springtrap snarled, beyond furious. Beyond…

...insanity…

"This man is no threat." Bonnie said, crouching in defensive posture.

"I said, get OUT. OF. THE. WAY." Springtrap yelled, clenching his fists so hard he ripped the cloth loosely hanging over his metal frame.

It was just then he realized how much he had lost.

His life, his body, his soul.

It was then he realized that he had lost his sanity along with Jackie.

"You don't need to kill this man."

"Oh, but I want to." Springtrap said, extending his claws and preparing to lunge at Bonnie.

"You don't need to. He's no threat." Springtrap glared at Bonnie. Bonnie looked calmly back. The two rabbits were locked in a stare-down.

* * *

Mangle fought the foxes easily, despite the count being two against one. After all, she was rebuilt for combat, made to be a true killing machine. She quickly managed to disarm both Foxy and Vixey as; after all, their swords were just stage props. Her claws were sharp, and could do some serious damage if she used them right. And she sure knew how to use them.

Jeremy fell to the floor as Bonnie punched him. Mangle heard the slap of hit flesh and turned her head.

"JEREMY!" she shrieked. The shriek was mixed with spurts of garble, but was still recognizable as the former night guard's name.

While the torn-up fox animatronic was distracted, Vixey took the chance to deliver a quick roundhouse kick to the side of her head. This knocked Mangle out, leaving her in the dust. The two triumphant foxes looked at her, and then each other. They high-fived.

* * *

"Jackie, Jackie, stay with me." Stanley whispered, his hand on her chest. "Jackie, can you move your legs?"

"Are you asking me to dance?" she whispered before closing her eyes.

"No, Jackie!" Springtrap ran up to the two as fast as he could, ignoring the bursts of pain, and glared at Stanley. He'd given up on getting to Jeremy. Bonnie wasn't going to let his older counterpart kill the man who shot his friends.

"This is your fault. Get away from her." The ancient rabbit snarled.

"She's dying. I'm the only one who can fix her. Do you know what a split fuelline does to an animatronic?" Stanley hissed, gesturing to the hairline crack in a pipe that the bullet had brushed by.

"I surely do."

"Then you know how important these next few minutes are."

"I don't care, you're not the one who's fixing her."

"Everyone's so mad…" The little dog whispered.

"It's okay, kid." A new voice interjected. A small blue archaeopteryx animatronic had somehow snuck into the group. Her eyes had gone back from red to yellow as she had seen the blue Jack Russel be shot and had regretted wanting to kill the innocent pup. She now knew that she had nothing to do with Jack.

"Sif?" Jackie whispered slowly. It was obvious she was running out of power.

"Get away from her, Stanley." Springtrap said, pushing him aside with a clawed hand.

"No. Jackie, please… you can't die… I- I love you." Stanley said, oblivious to Springtrap's words.

"I said that you are to get away from her. It's your fault."

"But-"

"GO!" Springtrap roared, shoving him aside.

Stanley ran, crying from the room. Inside a small room full of plushies, he found a large box. He needed somewhere to hide and cry, so he climbed inside and shut the lid. As he cried, he heard a voice.

"Shhhhh… It'll be okay."

A glow revealed a black, thin, humanoid animatronic in a snow white mask with purple streaks running down from the eyes like it to had been crying. It placed a hand on Stanley's shoulder.

"It'll be alright." it smiled kindly. "Now, tell me everything that happened…"

…

Springtrap glared at the other animatronics, who stared at him.

"What are you looking at? While you're at it, get out yourselves! Leave me and Jackie to the peaceful existence we had before he came along!" Springtrap bellowed, pointing at Jeremy.

Bonnie backed away and picked up Jeremy, who still lay unconscious on the floor. Mangle lay in the corner, her head leaning against the wall. Foxy saw Bonnie picking up the night guard who had caused them all so much trouble and knew, that despite the damage Mangle had done, they had to show her mercy as well. He lifted Mangle, ready to take her out of the room. Everyone was ready to run. They left quickly, but Sif turned and looked at Jackie one more time before running with the main animatronics.

* * *

Springtrap looked at Jackie and tears of blood and oil ran down his snout. Jackie's powercore had stopped releasing its faint buzz of power. She had died while he had been chasing away the other animatronics. He let out a long and wild howl of pain and misery that sounded like a wolf was being slowly impaled.

When he had finished, he placed her inside a crate of straw before nailing down the lid. She was no longer here, and he would never see her again. His right eye twitched, sent out a few sparks, and began leaking oil again.

And as he began to cry again, he heard a voice in his head, venomous and dripping with evil. "Hello, Springtrap. We have been watching you for some time, and we remember who you truly are. The man who killed your Jackie is still alive, and it's because of Freddy's band. We miss you Springtrap. Will you avenge your Jackie, return to us? Will you come back to the ones who understand you?" Springtrap's eyes wandered to Jackie's crate and remembered Jackie's innocent little laugh, how much joy she had brought him. How quickly Jeremy had ended it. He heard the final question. "Will you return to your days of murder?"

And he knew with certainty that his answer was one he would stick by. "I will."

He stood up, grabbing the MP5 that Jeremy had dropped and loading the mag back in. He also grabbed the butterfly knife, spinning in on his finger and flipping it open. He scraped the blade against his shoulder, sharpening it. He could only wait so long...

* * *

**_Author's note:_**** This is the end of Springtrap and Jackie. I can't believe it... I feel like I've been working on this story my entire life even though it was only about half a year. Why is it that so many stories I write end in tragedy?**

**Anyway, I'd better give credit where credit is due. Thanks to iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3 and DragonWhisper23 for lending Vixey and Sif to the story. Special thanks to King Domino 3 and Jackiechu for all the help. And the biggest thanks I can give is to you, the reader! I was (and still am!) blown away by all of the support I got for this story. I wasn't expecting many people to come to this story. I expected only a tiny fraction would enjoy it. And you have no idea how happy I am to have your support. You guys quite literally saved my life. While I was writing chapter 7 I went through a serious rough patch in my life and I was thinking about ending it. But you all kept me from that. After taking advice from KD3, I talked to my family and my friends about my feelings and they helped me through it. If it weren't for you, dear reader, I might not have been here typing these words. Thank you. And for all you folk who are sad about Springtrap and Jackie ending, don't worry! After all, Sif never found Jack…**

**This is your friend, WolfByDaylight, signing out until next story. PEACE!**

_King Domino III's note:_

Hi guys,

I know this isn't my story, but I feel like I need to write a note anyway.

A few months ago, back when the FNAF community on this site was a lot smaller, I found Springtrap and Jackie on the front page. I was enticed by the story, but I saw it could need a few corrections. I asked if I could edit, and I was overjoyed when Wolf said yes.

Over my time working on this story, I have seen it grow and mature, take on different tones, and seen the enormous love you guys have for it. I speak on behalf of both of us, even though Wolf's already said it, that this story has been great to work on.

Now, since Wolf was too lazy to do it, here's a list of the people who have supported this story by reviewing. These reviews have kept me and Wolf going (or me, at least!), and you should all know that reviewing constructively is the best thing you can do for a story.

fnaf marionette

Guest

Nonie4844

JosXgamer

Meriatressia

Wha

eggers

Melaina

YouKnowWhoIAm

JackiechuWuvU64

fnafspringtrap

Thank you for your time.

"Cuius ut ad finem tendere, nisi litterarum faciunt." The story may draw to a close, but the characters never do.

If we shadows have offended,  
Think but this, and all is mended,  
That you have but slumber'd here  
While these visions did appear.  
And this weak and idle theme,  
No more yielding but a dream,  
Gentles, do not reprehend:  
if you pardon, we will mend:  
And, as I am an honest Puck,  
If we have unearned luck  
Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue,  
We will make amends ere long;  
Else the Puck a liar call;  
So, good night unto you all.  
Give me your hands, if we be friends,  
And Robin shall restore amends.

-Puck, A midsummer night's dream


End file.
